vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Best selling Square-Enix games
Best selling Square-Enix games and franchises. This includes games made by both Squaresoft, Enix and their 2003 merged corporation, Square-Enix(source: Wikipedia and MagicBox June 2008). Much of the data only includes Japanese sales figures. Note: Dragon Quest used to be known as Dragon Warrior outside of Japan. Todo: make a note beside the game if it's developed by Squaresoft, Enix, or Square-Enix. Games Sales data from Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest (Video Game Sales Wiki) and List of best-selling video games (Wikipedia) Top 10 # Final Fantasy X & X-2 (14,995,130) # Final Fantasy VII (11,957,816) # Final Fantasy VIII (8,850,150) # Final Fantasy XIII (7,621,050) # Dragon Quest III (6,046,000) # Final Fantasy XV (6,000,000) # Dragon Quest V (5,940,000) # Dragon Quest IV (5,920,000) # Kingdom Hearts (5,900,000)3.45 million in US, 1.23 million in Japan # Final Fantasy XII (5,600,000)2.4 million in Japan, 1.7 million in US, 1.1 million in Europe NES # Dragon Quest III (3.895 million) # Dragon Quest IV (3.18 million) # Dragon Quest II (2.55 million) # Dragon Quest (2 million) # Final Fantasy III (1.4 million in Japan) SNES # Dragon Quest VI (3.2 million in Japan) # Dragon Quest V (2.8 million in Japan) # Final Fantasy VI (2.55 million in Japan) # Final Fantasy V (2.45 million in Japan) # Chrono Trigger (2.03 million in Japan) # Final Fantasy IV (1.84 million) # Secret of Mana (1.83 million) # Seiken Densetsu 2 (1.5 million in Japan) # Romancing SaGa 2 (1.49 million in Japan) # Super Mario RPG (1.47 million in Japan) # Dragon Quest III (1.4 million in Japan) # Romancing SaGa (1.32 million in Japan) # Romancing SaGa 3 (1.3 million in Japan) # Dragon Warrior I & II (1.2 million in Japan) Game Boy and Game Boy Advance #Dragon Quest Monsters (2.35 million in Japan) #Dragon Quest Monsters 2 (1.593 million in Japan) #Final Fantasy Legend (1.37 million) #Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (1.742 million)1.2 million in US, 342,341 in Japan, 200,000 in Europe (PAL) #Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (1.45 million) Nintendo DS #Final Fantasy III (2 million)1.06 million in Japan, 460,000 in North America, and 480,000 in Europe #Dragon Quest IV (1.53 million) #Dragon Quest V (1.49 million) #Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker (1.47 million in Japan) #Dragon Quest VI (1.35 million in Japan) #Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings (1.04 million)540,000 in Japan, 220,000 in North America, 280,000 in Europe PlayStation #Final Fantasy VII (10.658 million) #Final Fantasy VIII (8.15 million) #Final Fantasy IX (5.3 million)2.86 million in Japan #Dragon Quest VII (4.29 million) #Final Fantasy Tactics (2.4 million) #Dragon Quest IV (1.2 million in Japan) #Xenogears (1.19 million shipped) #Chocobo no Fushigina Dungeon (1.166 million in Japan) #SaGa Frontier (1.1 million in Japan) #Parasite Eve II (1.09 million shipped) #Parasite Eve (749,000 in US; 1.94 million shipped) #Chrono Cross (580,000 in US; 1.5 million shipped) PlayStation 2 #Final Fantasy X & X-2 (14 million) #Kingdom Hearts (5.9 million)3.45 million in US, 1.23 million in Japan #Final Fantasy XII (5.2 million)2.4 million in Japan, 1.7 million in US, 1.1 million in Europe #Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (4.91 million) #Kingdom Hearts II (4 million)2.03 million in US, 1.16 million in Japan, 700,000 in Europe #Dragon Quest V: Tenku no Hanayome (1.64 million in Japan) #Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (1.363 million)740,000 in the US, 533,373 in Japan, 90,000 in Europe #Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (1.243 million)513,157 in Japan, 460,000 in North America, 270,000 in Europe PSP # Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2.6 million) # Dissidia Final Fantasy (1.81 million) Franchises This includes Eidos from before the consolidation # Final Fantasy : 130 million (54 titles) Final Fantasy # Dragon Quest : 70 million (27 titles)http://www.hd.square-enix.com/eng/group/index.html # Tomb Raider: 58 million (9 titles) # Kingdom Hearts: 22 million (7 titles) # SaGa : 9.9 million (12 titles) # Hitman: 8 million (5 titles) # Mana: 6 million (7 titles) # Chrono : 5.4 million (2 titles) References